Notable NPCs
Pre-Campaign Asterial Einwolf Galanodel Volume 1 Dalen Auriel Tavish Degroot The metaphorical heart (and perhaps quite a bit of the spine) of the town of Blanchwood, Tavish Degroot is something of a father, brother, caretaker and friend to nearly everyone that calls Blanchwood home. A retired S.M.A.G.-certified adventurer, Tavish left the heroic lifestyle behind over a decade ago, settling down with his wife Tara and opening the Tipsy Draconequus Tavern. Catering his locally-beloved establishment to the humble townsfolk and eclectic travelers alike, Tavish is always quick with his sharp wit and a stiff drink. Despite having left his more roguish years behind him, Tavish is especially eager to cater to those taken to the adventuring lifestyle he used to relish, even running a small S.M.A.G. office from the back of the his tavern. Tavish took quickly to the young orcish warrior Koth when the latter wandered into his little town, especially so after he proved his worth defending Blanchwood against a harrowing giant attack. From that point forward, Tavish took it upon himself to mentor the heroic barbarian, providing him free food, drink and board, and with his example, the entire town at large soon embraced Koth as their own local hero. Tavish has time and again offered Koth his support and insight, often encouraging him to register with S.M.A.G. as he had done himself in his youth. Drek Born first of a litter of three, Drek was a palehide orc diplomat of the Nashfang Mountain Tribe. Despite being hardly hours older than his youngest brother Koth, Drek took the role of a wise and nurturing older brother from the beginning. Naturally cunning, insightful and charismatic, Drek was both the brains and face to Koth's muscle and would regularly lead his more mild-natured sibling in and out of trouble on a regular basis. Drek despised the war-like culture that consumed his tribe and orckind in general, instilling in Koth a belief that the two of them didn't need to be how the world thought orcs to be. The two were nigh inseparable until Drek reached his seventeenth year, whereupon he was named the tribe's chief diplomat and he was sent to represent his people at the international Core Talks in Aurilminas. Impish and lascivious, Drek's outward nature belied a compassionate heart, something that earned him an close friendship with Saryn Galanodel during her days as an Emeraden diplomat. Drek was brutally executed by the insidious Chief-Lord Karkas in front of both Koth and Saryn, an act of murder that drove Koth nearly insane with rage. Later, when Saryn and Eli magically traveled into Koth's mind to repair his fractured psyche, a cognitive representation of Drek appeared to Koth, assuring him that not only was Koth not the same kind of monster that had slain him, but that orckind as a whole could be inspired to be more like the palehide hero than the cruel Karkas. Callum Redhardt Nolan Redhardt Thea Redhardt Ern Staywood Kira Galanodel Sitting upon the Glass Throne in Misilminas, Kira Galanodel is the ruling queen of Emerade and Cipaede, the two island nations of the High Elven Empire. Born nearly three decades before her younger sister Saryn, Kira was never afforded the comparatively leisurely upbringing that Saryn enjoyed. Instead, Kira's early years were consumed with strict academic and political education, seasoning her from childhood to be a wise and responsible ruler. While not humorless, Kira is far more reserved than her rebellious sister, which has more than once led to friction between them, causing a strain on their sisterly relationship. After a series of nigh-disastrous international incidents involving her sister culminating in a potentially avoidable altercation with a fey hydra in the enchanted forest near Misilminas that claimed the lives of several High Elven soldiers, Kira felt that she had no choice but to publicly banish Saryn from Emerade indefinitely. Volume 2 Abnagazher Klotho Landus Naerth Lorasis Naerth Volume 3 Trayven Alcies Ancalagon Qualian Arcos Basileus Mammoud Kadhaab Eamiq Alda Habia Qwaeth Anathema Ssyrax Vjorus Zandr's enigmatic father, little is known about the leader of the small wood elf tribe from which he hails. Said to be somewhat cold and stoic (even to his only son), Vjorus appears to have some sort of connection to the dark Lady Sycorax. The exact nature of this relationship is unknown, though Sycorax's reaction to misidentifying Zandr as his father was one of deep shock and scorn.